


Midnight Hustle

by SynapticFirefly



Series: Not Kyman Stuff [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Parody, Superheroes, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynapticFirefly/pseuds/SynapticFirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m not inspired to write fanfiction. But yes put me in all your fanfictions"</p>
<p>Kenny from the askthemainfour blog encouraged people to put him in their fanfictions. This is me obliging his request.</p>
<p>Ahem.</p>
<p>Professor Chaos has been kidnapped! Will the great and powerful Mysterion save his dastardly archenemy? Tune in... right now!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Hustle

The masked villain waited patiently in an abandoned warehouse, his foot tapping against the concrete floor. Behind him bound to a chair was South Park's resident supervillain, Professor Chaos. He mumbled and screamed through his gag until his captor had enough and pulled it out. “What?”

“How dare you tie up the great and powerful Professor Chaos!” Butters whined. “Why I oughta teach you a lesson if just untie me, sir!”

“Oh no. Whatever should I do?” the masked villain said blandly. He tipped the chair back with his boot. Butters squeaked in alarm as he dangled backwards. “Tell me who Mysterion is?”

“I’ll never tell!” he shouted back. “Even if you let go and give me an ouchie (because that floor looks really really hard) I still won’t tell!”

The man shrugged. “Then it’s a good thing you’re nothing more than bait, Chaos. All I need is to dangle you like a pretty keychain and your little archnemesis will come a-runnin’.”

Butters let out a bark of dramatic laughter. “Ha! That’s what you think, you dastardly scur! Mysterion won’t come! I’m the villain! Why would he?” He suddenly stopped laughing and pouted. “Aw… he won’t come for me. Because I’m the villain…” Sometimes there were perks to being a mad genius. This wasn’t one of them. Butters sniffled.

“You’re not seriously gonna cr-”

From above, Mysterion in his full awesome glory swung from his grappling hook and crashed through the windows, spreading glass everywhere. He jumped down with a dramatic rush of his cape and planted his big boot right on the masked man’s nose.

The kick literally knocked the wind out of the villain and he crashed onto the floor in an unconscious heap. Mysterion stood up, straightened his cape and looked down disdainfully at the man.

“Hope you don’t mind if I drop in,” he greeted hoarsely.

“M-Mysterion?!” Butters exclaimed, his mouth agape. “Why are you here?!”

With a flutter of his cape, Mysterion undid the ropes and helped his archnemesis to his feet. “You were in trouble,” he said simply. “And no one messes with my town, even my villains.”

Butters brushed away glass from his hair and couldn’t help but give Kenny a dopey smile. “Aww… really?”

“Yeah."

With a sweet hum, Butters pulled Kenny in by the scruff of his cape. “Well… I suppose I should reward you. But just once, okay? Because I’ve got all sorts of dastardly plans just in store for you and I don’t want this to effect… you know. ”

Kenny allowed himself a slight smirk. “Wouldn’t dream of it.” His mouth parted at the press of Butters’ lips against his. He couldn’t help but deepen it with a flicker of his tongue just to hear Butters squeak indignantly when he pulled away.

“Oh gee, Kenny! Heroes aren’t supposed to kiss with their tongues and all that icky stuff!”

“You’re not reading the right comic books then,” Kenny replied with a lewd lick of his lips. He pulled his giggling archenemy back in again for a more proper reward.

They lived happily ever after. Oh, and the masked villain was Cartman. Sorry, Cartman.


End file.
